


I'm Gonna Love Her for Both of Us

by NervousAsexual



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As it should be, Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, F/F, Hawke is an asshole, lesbians gonna steal your girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: Bethany Hawke has been patient with her brother for a long, long time. But if he thinks she's going to let him hurt that sweet little Dalish mage he's got another thing coming.





	1. Chapter 1

Bethany had a lot of ways of missing Carver. She missed him when she heard off-color jokes and thought, Carver would have loved that. She missed him when someone made fun of her haircut and thought, "That's just what Carver would have said."

And she missed Carver most of all when Donald visited.

Bethany tried very hard not to compare her brothers. It was easy to romanticize Carver when he wasn't around to render himself an irritant.

But while Carver could be--had been--overbearing, Donald had turned into someone she couldn't stand to be around.

Donald--all his friends called him Hawke, but then she was a Hawke, and so was Carver--had always had a bit of a mean streak, even when they were kids. But the way he treated other mages, the things Feynriel had told her after his harrowing... if the Blight hadn't wiped out Lothering, she was beginning to suspect, Donald probably would have grown up to be a templar.

She didn't want to think about what that would have meant for her.

These days she tried not to think about it. She just focused on helping the younger mages and tried not to wish that Donald had died instead of Carver. It was hard, though, especially when Feynriel appeared, significantly worse for wear and with all but a note pinned to his collar to let them know it was Donald's doing.

He stopped by once a week with her "allowance," a few coppers here and there to spend at the stalls in the Circle courtyard. Luckily he didn't stay long. Usually he was just passing through on his way to somewhere else, hauling his companions along with him. Lately it had been Isabela and Merrill, which surprised her. What about the other mage, the Grey Warden? She couldn't believe Donald would travel voluntarily with a bloodmage.

They met in the courtyard. Isabela stood off by herself, leaning against a stone column, twirling her hair around her finger and looking bored. Bethany wished she were half as glamorous. Donald stood right smack in the middle of the courtyard, tapping his foot and glowering at any mage who happened past. Merrill stood quietly off to one side.

"Morning, Merrill," she said. Merrill smiled and gave a little wave, but Hawke stepped in front of her.

"You're late," he complained.

Even hearing his voice made Bethany grumpy. "I was waiting for news on a Harrowing. I told you last week I would be late."

"She did, Hawke," Merrill piped up. "I remember her saying that."

 Donald made a face that he probably thought was a scowl but in reality looked more like a pout. "Oh, butt out. Here's your money."

She took the coin pouch he held out. It didn't feel terribly heavy. With luck it might be enough to buy herself a snack. Meanwhile, Donald was living in a mansion in Hightown.

Not that she was jealous or anything...

"How's Uncle Gamlen?" she asked. "How's the dog?"

Donald shrugged violently. "How should I know? He lives in a hovel and only comes out to drink or carouse."

Bethany seemed to recall Donald doing a bit of carousing himself, and with a witness to the disappearance of someone's wife, no less. But for the sake of poor confused Merrill, who didn't seem to know what the word meant, she said nothing.

"I have to go." He pointed to the coin purse. "Don't spend that all in one place. Come on, ladies."

As he walked off, Merrill lingered. When he was a safe distance away she leaned in, took Bethany's free hand in both of hers, and whispered, "The dog is lovely. I make sure he comes out with us sometimes and anyway he's good at cleaning up messes."

"Thanks, Merrill."

Merrill gave her hand a quick squeeze and hurried away. When Bethany looked up she caught Isabela's eye. The pirate gave her a lazy salute and sauntered away.


	2. Chapter 2

During the week Bethany kept herself as busy as she could. She helped out the younger mages. She kept the Tranquil company when the other mages preferred to stay away. Once or twice she found herself sweeping floors.

By the time allowance day rolled around she was going stir-crazy.

Leaving the Circle obviously wasn't going to happen. But Donald would have news from outside. That would help somewhat. Probably.

But when she came down to the courtyard Donald was nowhere to be seen. It was Isabela she found, tucked up in a corner and eavesdropping on a pair of templars.

"Good to see ya, sweetness," the pirate said, tossing her a coin pouch. The templars both jumped and looked a bit sheepish. "Hawke sends his love."

 The pouch sailed right past her and Bethany had to chase it down. "Love? Are you saying Hawke actually loves someone other than himself?"

Isabela laughed.

"I had my doubts," she admitted, "but he loves Merrill. Or... he says he does, at least."

"Donald says a lot of things... wait, what?"

 "Are you going to faint?" Isabela asked. A crooked little grin appeared on her face. "Let me know and I can catch you."

"Donald. Thinks he loves Merrill."

"That's what I've heard. Pretty wild, isn't it?"

 "I wouldn't call it wild. Unrealistic. Not feasible. Impossible."

"Oh come on. Love is love. She even moved into his mansion."

She burst out laughing without meaning to. The templars edged away, patting their swords. "Look, love is one thing. Caring for somebody is another. Look at the Tranquil. They don't love people. They don't even have empathy. But they still care about people because it makes sense to them because we are all interdependent."

"Whatever that means."

"Donald? He never figured that out. So if he tells you he loves Merrill, he thinks he's going to get something for nothing from her."

Isabela shrugged. "Who knows what goes on in that thick little head of his. Anyway, it's good to see you, you're looking good, and I should be on my way."

She thought of Merrill, sweet shy Merrill who only wanted to help, and felt a little shiver of sadness. "Tell him to bring the money himself next time."

"Will do," Isabela said, and she blew a kiss at the templars and was gone.


End file.
